


Unexpected

by hopeless_romantic_spoonie, yespolkadot_kitty



Series: As You Are [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Disabled Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 18:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeless_romantic_spoonie/pseuds/hopeless_romantic_spoonie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yespolkadot_kitty/pseuds/yespolkadot_kitty
Summary: Loki wants to check on his favourite Stark Industries tech.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written with my dear hopelessromanticspoonie, and part of the As You Are series.

Your cell phone rings and you glance over, engrossed in your work. It’s Tony Stark, or, as you renamed him in your phone, THE BOSS, because you know he likes to listen to Springsteen when he works. Also, he is your boss.

"Listen Spoons. Reindeer Games says he wants to come by and say hi.”

You wracked your tired brain for the nickname among Tony’s shortlist of associates. Sleep had eluded you until two a.m and you were running on fumes. “Loki?”

“Yeah. You know, more with the snark than his brother from another mother? Anyway, we all think he's smoking something but he's sure you can hold your own, and you two seem to kinda be friends, as much as anyone can be  _ friends  _ with him... so... is that cool with you?"

You took five minutes to process that. “Um… sure?”

“Okay. You mean it, Spoons?” The concern was evident in his hesitant voice, and you knew that Tony wouldn’t hesitate to tell Loki he could shove it where the sun couldn’t shine.

“It’s all good, Boss,” you answered, honestly. A couple of nights ago at the ball, Loki had danced with you three times, making you feel like the only woman in the room. He hadn’t gone too fast or done anything too difficult for you to follow, maintaining the even steps without acting patronizing about it like so many others had before. You’d had a lot of preconceptions about him before that night, but they were crumbling right now.

Tony hung up, muttering incoherently, and not three minutes later, your bell rang.

You slowly peeled off your duvet nest, complete with hot water bottle for your back, which was being a grade-A  _ bitch _ today, and padded down the hall. Loki stood outside, viewable through the little peephole.

_ That was quick. _ You opened the door. His gaze raked you, and whatever he saw, he seemed satisfied, because he held up a stack of books. “May I come in?”

You smiled. “You have to be invited, like a vampire?”

He snarled. “If you are about to compare me to that sniveling wretch Edward Cullen then I fear we will have words.”

Laughing, you opened the door and he stalked in, grumbling. You let it swing shut and Loki flopped down on your couch like he belonged there.

“So, ah… what do you want?” you asked, not unkindly. You’d never had a bonafide God in your little one bedroom apartment before. What did you do with someone from another planet? Did you just hang out? What did you talk about?

_ Hell. _

Loki gestured with one graceful hand to the stack of books he had set by the end of your sofa. “Some reading material. I… estimated that you might be in some pain after the exertion of the party Stark insisted on throwing.”

“That was kind of you. I mean-” you abruptly stopped, pain lancing through you as your back protested at being away from its hot water bottle.

Loki shot to his feet, eyes narrowed, hands held in the air between you. “What is it?”

You slowly moved to the sofa. He helped you down, and you scrabbled for the rubber pouch of heat and pain-dissolving delightfulness. He found it for you, pressing it where you gestured. “Ugh. That happens, sometimes. Stupid body.”

“As far as inhabitants of the Nine Realms go, you are the most substandard,” he said dismissively.

It was so  _ fucking _ refreshing not to be treated like an invalid or someone delicate and easily offended that you laughed out loud. He glanced at you, surprise sketched over his handsome features. “You think me amusing, mortal?”

You chuckled, still riding the high. “I think it’s great that you treat me just like any other irritating little human.”

His gorgeous brow furrowed. “And that pleases you?”

“So much.” But the exertion of the belly laugh and the walking to the door had worn on you. You placed your computer on the floor and lay back on the long sofa, wincing.

Loki perched on the edge, eyeing you. “Is there something you need? Shall I… go?”

You studied him for a second, still wondering why he’d really come. Did he  _ like _ you? The thought made heat rush to your face. And other parts of your body. “I’m just really tired,” you yawned, “but I’d like the company.”

His face was unreadable for a second, but then he bent to pick up one of the books, a compendium of metaphysical poetry. “I’ll read a little, perhaps. I find your Midgardian poets, although a far cry from Asgardian literature, to be quite enjoyable.”

"Are we not going to talk about how you read  _ Twilight _ ?" you asked cheekily.

He didn't dignify that with an answer.

You fell asleep to the warm cadence of his voice reading  _ To His Coy Mistress _ , your feet on his lap, his thigh warm and solid under your toes.

And that was how it started.


End file.
